


Summer Dates

by slashersmasherlover



Category: Black Christmas (1974)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersmasherlover/pseuds/slashersmasherlover
Summary: You decide to plan little dates for your boyfriend over the summer.
Relationships: Billy Lenz/Reader, Billy Lenz/You
Kudos: 6





	Summer Dates

It was summer. Classes were no longer in session, and very few students were seen around. It was this time of year that you loved the most. Not because of the weather, but because you could finally spend some one-on-one time with your boyfriend. Of course, you still had a job so that you could buy food and other essentials for staying alive though. Most of the year, because there were other women living in the building, Billy would refuse to come down from the attic. But in the summer? You were the only one left living there. You took the task of cleaning over the summer so that you could FINALLY go on dates with Billy without being seen by anyone else.  
Billy was, well, not exactly who you thought you’d end up with. If you told your past self that your college boyfriend is going to be a man who murders sorority girls, your past self would have started laughing hysterically.  
You met him around Christmas a couple years ago. Billy was prank-calling as usual, and you, being the “weirdo” of your sisters, were intrigued. Of course, you were (secretly) turned on by his obscene comments, but it was your kindness to him that stopped him from killing you.  
Neither of you had ever been in a relationship before, but you got along just fine. You helped him through his mental breakdowns and held him close at night. And then – fuck, you were falling for him. Billy noticed this when your touches became lingering and you did not want to let go. And the rest is history.  
One night, when you were wrapped in each other’s arms, the thought came to you. Since it was summer, and there were less people on the campus, why don’t you plan little dates out with Billy?  
Date #1  
After staying in bed all morning, you got up and went to the kitchen. You prepared some sandwiches and took the bottled waters from the refrigerator. You also grabbed a nice blanket. “Billy! I have a surprise for you!”  
Running down the stairs, he stopped at the bottom, out of breath. “A surprise for Billy? What is it?”  
“Follow me!” You grinned. When you opened the door, he hesitated. When you noticed, you walked toward him. “Don’t worry, we’ll be alone. There won’t be anyone else there.” You reached for his hand, and he slowly took it, following you outside to your car.  
The drive took about ten minutes, and you parked on the side of the road near an open field.  
“What’s this?” Billy asked, confused.  
“A picnic!” you replied, opening the door.  
Picking a spot, you laid out the blanket and put down your bag. Reaching inside, you pulled out two sandwiches, handing one to Billy, who immediately sat beside you. You also took out the waters.  
It was a gorgeous day out, with the sun burning bright in the sky. Billy was stuffing his face with food nonstop, and you laid your head on his shoulder, making him jerk in surprise before patting your head lovingly.  
“How do you like it?”  
“Billy loves it!”  
“(Y/n) loves Billy.”  
He blushed before grabbing you into a bear hug.  
“So, do you want to do this more often?”  
Billy hummed in response.  
Date #2  
Billy plopped down onto the couch beside you with a humph. You closed your book, looking toward him.  
“What’s wrong, babe?” you asked.  
“Billy is bored.”  
“Well, what do you want to do?”  
He thought for a moment. “I want to go out.”  
You tried to not look surprised. “Are you sure?”  
Billy started to bounce on the couch cushion. “Billy is sure.”  
You stood up. “Alright then, let’s go!”  
The drive took about fifteen minutes before you arrived at your destination. The Roller Arena.  
Billy looked at you questioningly. “What is this place?”  
You tried to explain how it works. “Think of shoes with wheels on them. This is where you go to wear them.”  
Entering the building, Billy gawked at the place. There was loud music, colorful lights, and the smell of food.  
You paid for the rental shoes and showed Billy how to properly tie them tight enough.  
“Now try standing up.” Billy did and nearly fell over before you grabbed his arm.  
“Hold onto me, I’ll help you get the hang of it.” You spent the next twenty minutes helping Billy move around without falling before he let go of your hand and started to skate on his own. He had so much fun, even when he fell down a few times he still had a grin on his face.  
“That was so much fun!” Billy gushed as the two of you sat down to eat dinner. He stuffed his face with a corndog and fries, making you laugh when you saw the ketchup all over his face.  
“Best! Day! Ever!”  
Date #3  
“Do you want to get pizza and watch a movie tonight?”  
Billy lifted his head off of your chest to nod vigorously.  
You mentally went through different movie options. Comedy? Romance? Action? Horror? Something different? You finally settled on The Princess Bride.  
A few hours later, you reached for the phone to order pizza. “What kind of pizza do you want tonight, Billy?”  
Billy sat up straight, brow furrowed in thought. “Pepperoni? No…mushroom? No, can Billy have both?”  
You nodded, dialing the number to order the food. After that, you set up the TV station to watch the movie. The pizza came in about half an hour after the movie started.  
Seeing Billy laugh so hard was a rare but amazing sight to see, his eyes lit up with excitement and a toothy grin. And you laughed along with him, putting your head right on his shoulder when it got hard to keep sitting up straight.  
If only the world would see him this way, a redeemable, loving man.  
While you were thinking this, the movie came to an end, and you found Billy once again in your arms, this time stealing a kiss.


End file.
